Ensayo y Error
by Cinnamon secrets
Summary: Los hermanos Petrelli se van de vacaciones. No tienen idea que Ángela siempre mueve las cosas a su favor. Universo Alterno donde Gabriel creció con los Petrelli. Advertencia de SLASH vean los warnings en el fic
1. Cambiando el Pasado

**Título:** Ensayo y error.

**Autora:** Danyliz.

**Fandom:** Heroes.

**Personajes****/Parejas:** Gabriel/Peter.

**Rating:** PG-15.

**Advertencias: **SLASH**. **Al principio se va a percibir como incestuoso. No puedo dar muchos detalles, pero si pueden ver más allá de eso, lo entenderán mas adelante.

**Summary:** Los hermanos Petrelli se van de vacaciones. No tienen idea que Ángela siempre mueve las cosas a su favor. Universo Alterno donde Gabriel creció con los Petrelli.

**Notas de la Autora:** Como dije, al principio el fic puede ser percibido como incestuoso. El inicio del fic se ubica antes de la primera temporada. Lo que está en cursiva son los eventos pasados.

**Disclaimer: **Heroes no es de mi propiedad, si así fuera, el slash sería canon.

* * *

**Ensayo y error: Cambiando el pasado.**

Gabriel Petrelli entró a la mansión con cierta desconfianza. Que su madre los haya convocado no puede indicar nada bueno, y como _Nathan_ de seguro decidió no asistir, le tocará a él escuchar las quejas de cómo el mayor de la familia siempre antepone el trabajo antes que dedicarle tiempo a los suyos.

Ya se sabía el discurso de memoria, y aun así su madre se empeñaba en repetirlo una y otra vez. Ser el hermano de en medio era lo peor. Nathan recibe todos los aplausos por seguir el sueño de su padre. Peter recibe los mimos por ser el mas pequeño. Y Gabriel quedaba volando. Al menos a él si lo dejaron dedicarse a lo que quería, en lugar de criticarlo como a Peter, u obligarlo como a Nathan.

Viendo una foto de los 3 cuando eran pequeños, Gabriel sonríe. No entiende como es que pueden ser hermanos, siendo tan diferentes. Nathan y él siempre estaban discutiendo. Su hermano es demasiado terco y obstinado para su gusto. Peter es quien generalmente rompía esas peleas. Su hermanito tiene el corazón más noble que Gabriel ha visto. Por eso lo adora. Desde que eran niños Gabriel siempre defendía a Peter de Nathan, aun cuando el mismo Nathan solo buscaba la atención del menor de los Petrelli. Inconscientemente Gabriel y Nathan siempre disputaron la atención de Peter, sin importarles si sus padres estaban ahí o no.

Ángela dice que es porque Peter _atrae_ personas. Tiene esa facilidad empática que en términos sencillos es 'adorable'. Gabriel coincide. Cuando Nathan y él discutían, Peter se las arreglaba para que hicieran las pases, y para hacerlos sentir mejor. Por eso nunca duraban mucho tiempo distanciados. Y es por eso que cuando Ángela propuso que Nathan ayudara a Gabriel con sus tareas, tenían a Peter en la misma habitación.

Si se pudiera describir a los hermanos, Nathan sería el ambicioso. Siempre quiere lograr lo que desea, sin importarle nada mas. Para Gabriel es un pomposo idiota que nunca admite que se equivoca. Pero es su hermano, y se supone que debe quererlo. Peter es lo contrario. Peter sería el amable y educado. El que siempre busca ayudar a los demás sin importar que a él le cueste algo. Da de más. Gabriel se describe a si mismo como alguien analítico y tenaz. Defiende lo que quiere, y quizás tiene doble moral para lograr las cosas, pero no le importa. A final de cuentas, él siempre ha buscado ser aceptado, y la única persona en la familia que lo ha hecho sin condiciones ha sido Peter.

Al entrar al despacho, Gabriel ve a Peter sentado frente al escritorio, mientras su madre solo lo ve con curiosidad.

- ¡Gabriel! – Peter se levanta para abrazarlo.

- Peter. ¿Qué tal la escuela de Enfermería? ¿Ya te implantaron senos?

- ¡No seas idiota! Ya te pareces a Nathan.

- Ouch, mi insulto fue gracioso, el tuyo fue cruel – se queja Gabriel.

- No digas las cosas si no puedes con las consecuencias – se ríe Peter.

- Ángela – saluda Gabriel a su madre.

- Gabriel – responde ella en tono frío.

Desde que tenía 12, Gabriel se rehusó a decirle 'mamá' a Ángela y 'papá' a Arthur. Pensaron que era una etapa, pero 14 años después Gabriel lo sigue haciendo.

- ¿Y cuál es el misterio, mamá? – pregunta Peter, frunciendo el entrecejo. Para Gabriel ese es uno de los gestos más adorables de su hermano.

- Ningún misterio. ¿Acaso tengo que buscar un pretexto para ver a mis hijos?

- Generalmente así lo haces – agrega Gabriel – solo nos ves cuando quieres algo, o cuando te detienen por tu supuesta 'cleptomanía'.

- ¡Gabriel! - se queja Peter – no tiene caso discutir cosas del pasado.

Ángela solo los veía con una risa sarcástica. Muy pronto las cosas comenzarían a cambiar, y solo esperaba que ahora si fueran diferentes. Vivir la misma línea temporal tantas veces y aun sin obtener los resultados esperados es frustrante. Pero al ver como Peter golpea suavemente en el brazo a Gabriel, y éste lo abraza, siente que esta vez será la definitiva.

Cada uno embarcará su destino.

Escuchando pasos acercarse, todos voltean a la puerta, viendo a Nathan entrando con rapidez.

- Espero que esto sea importante, mamá – dice con molestia Nathan – sabes que estoy con mi campaña. No tengo tiempo para tus trucos.

- Hola a ti también, querido hijo – saluda Ángela sonriendo – estoy muy bien, gracias. ¿Y tu?

- Lo siento, lo siento. ¿Cómo estás, mamá? – Nathan se acerca a darle un beso en la mejilla a Ángela.

- Mucho mejor ahora que los tengo aquí – responde ella de manera tranquila.

Nathan se aproxima a Peter, dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla también. Gabriel siente una punzada de celos en su estomago. Peter es el mas afectuoso de los tres, pero no soporta ver a Nathan tan cariñoso cuando siempre ha criticado a su hermano por las decisiones que toma, e incluso haberle hecho la vida difícil cuando les dijo que estudiaría Enfermería. Si, es cierto que Gabriel se burla de Peter, pero solo es porque así se llevan. Él esta orgulloso de su hermano menor, y sabe que será un gran Enfermero.

Sin embargo al ver a Nathan actuando como si no le hubiera dicho a Peter que era la decepción de la familia le hace hervir la sangre.

- Gabriel – saluda secamente Nathan, sentándose al lado de Peter.

- Nathan – no solo Nathan puede actuar como un idiota presumido.

Gabriel y Nathan solo se abrazan cuando uno de los dos cumple años, y eso es porque Ángela los obliga. En ocasiones Peter también usa su "abrazo de hermanos" para obligarlos a al menos compartir una cercanía, pero para ambos es mejor si no se tocan, y mucho mas perfecto sería si no convivieran. Nathan y Gabriel son como la polvora y el fuego: No se combinan. Y cuando lo hacen, todo explota.

Eso no hace sentir mal a Gabriel en lo mas mínimo. Sabe que Nathan siente la misma aversión a él. Es como si la genética no significara nada para esos dos, y ambos volcaran su amor fraternal a Peter. Mientras sean corteses y se saluden, no debería haber quejas por parte de su madre.

- Tengo buenas noticias – anuncia Ángela – les he reservado unas vacaciones juntos.

Gabriel mira a su lado, notando como Peter y Nathan tienen la misma cara de azoro que él.

- ¿Exactamente como son esas buenas noticias, Ángela? – cuestiona Gabriel preguntándose si su madre está bromeando.

- Lo son, querido Gabriel, porque ustedes tres se han distanciado, y necesitan pasar tiempo juntos.

- Es como el maldito campamento de verano otra vez – gruñe Nathan - ¿No fue suficiente con el labio partido de Gabriel y mi ojo morado? ¿Tienes que someternos a esa tortura otra vez?

- Eran adolescentes. Ahora asumo que son adultos responsables – los ve con desdén Ángela.

- Mamá, ¿Qué pretendes? – incluso Peter desconfiaba de todo este asunto.

- Si, además yo no tengo tiempo. Estoy en campaña – agrega Nathan.

- Es importante que pasen tiempo juntos, hijos. Entiendan, ustedes son lo único que me queda. ¿Acaso no creen que me duele verlos tan distantes? ¿Qué solo se visitan en cumpleaños, y porque los obligo? Son hermanos. Tienen que unirse más.

La culpa siempre ha sido una característica Petrelli. Y lo peor es que siempre funciona, así que Gabriel sabe que es cuestión de tiempo para que todos cedan. Excepto Nathan, y eso puede funcionar a su favor.

- Como dije, madre, tengo campaña. No puedo ausentarme porque te sientes culpable de habernos educado mal.

- Hablé con Heidi, y sé que tienes una semana libre en lo que se hacen los ajustes de presupuesto. Es justo la semana que les reservé en un lugar exótico y diverso. A tu esposa no le importa que te tomes un momento para pasar tiempo con tus hermanos.

- Mamá – Nathan trata de razonar con Ángela – entiende que como dijiste, ya somos adultos. No puedes esperar que Peter deje la escuela, y que Gabriel deje sus juegos de mesa.

- No son juegos de mesa – intercede Gabriel molesto – sabes bien que estoy diseñando mi propio reloj. Como estudiante de ingeniera, creo que es buen proyecto. Y además no te importa – _bastardo presumido_, piensa él.

- Como sea, seguro es algo que te tiene _muy ocupado_.

- Al menos pude asistir al evento donde Peter fue reconocido por su buen desempeño en las prácticas – saca con resentimiento Gabriel - ¿Ni siquiera tuviste tiempo para tu hermano?

- Peter sabe que mis ocupaciones son _reales_.

- Peter puede escucharlos – interrumpe el menor de los Petrelli con molestia – y les pide a sus hermanos que dejen de actuar como imbéciles.

Eso frena en automático la respuesta que estaba en la punta de la lengua de Gabriel. Sabe que Peter odia verlos pelear, pero Nathan es solo tan… _imposible_.

- Esto es exactamente de lo que hablo – Ángela les advierte con dureza – no pueden continuar así. Se irán de vacaciones y es el fin de la discusión.

Nathan se cruza de brazos, de seguro pensando _ya lo veremos_. A Gabriel no le importa, mientras sea solo con Peter. Y a como ve las cosas, muy probablemente así será.

- ¿Y a donde nos enviarás? – pregunta Peter con timidez.

- Nada más y nada menos que a Tokio.

* * *

_- ¡No lo cargues así! ¿Qué no ves que puede caerse?_

_Gabriel ve con enojo a Nathan. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que regañarlo de todo? Tenía 3 años. Podía cargar a Peter. No pesa mucho, y además quiere estar cerca de su hermanito._

_- ¡Mamá dijo que podía cargarlo!_

_- Mamá esta loca. ¡Dámelo!_

_Sin que pueda agregar algo más, Nathan toma al bebé en brazos de Gabriel._

_- No te preocupes Peter, tu hermano te va a cuidar – Nathan habla como si Gabriel ni siquiera estuviera en la habitación._

_- Le diré a mamá que no me dejas cuidar a Peter – se queja Gabriel._

_- Mamá no te quiere, por eso ni siquiera escucha lo que hablas – Nathan lo ve con molestia._

_- ¡No es cierto!_

_- ¡Si es cierto! ¿Sabías que intentó ahogarte? ¡Porque no te quería!_

_Gabriel siente como si Nathan lo hubiera golpeado en el estomago. Aun cuando pelean, su hermano nunca le había dicho algo tan horrible._

_Nathan parece darse cuenta también, pues inmediatamente su rostro se muestra arrepentido de su arrebato._

_- Gabriel, lo siento, no quise…_

_- Te odio._

_Sin decir nada mas, Gabriel sale de la habitación. Al pasar por la habitación de su mamá, se siente tentado a entrar y preguntarle si su hermano tiene razón. Si ella quiso matarlo. _

_Sin embargo, a pesar de tener 3 años, Gabriel sabe que en ocasiones hay respuestas que no quieres saber._

_En la cena, Gabriel se acerca a su mamá con timidez._

_- Mamá, ¿Tu si me quieres, verdad?_

_Ángela parece sorprendida de la pregunta, pero sonríe y abraza al pequeño._

_- Claro que si Gabriel. Eres lo más importante para mi._

_En ese momento Gabriel entendió algo del mundo de los adultos. Una lección que jamás olvidará. En ocasiones la verdad puede doler mas que una mentira._

_- Tu también eres lo mas importante para mi, mamá._

_Gabriel decidió que la única persona en esa casa que merecía su confianza era Peter. Es un bebé. Jamás lo engañaría. Y no va a dejar que Nathan, su madre o su padre se interpongan. _

_Peter es el único Petrelli que Gabriel ha decidido amar realmente. Su hermanito aun es inocente, y en sus manos quedará que siga así. Nadie va a ensuciar lo mas puro en la vida de Gabriel._

* * *

- Mamá, en caso de que lo olvides, no sabemos japonés – Peter ríe.

- Por favor, han ido a Alemania, y tampoco saben alemán. No voy a aceptar pretextos, van a ir a ese viaje y es punto final de la discusión.

- ¿Qué parte de que somos adultos no entendiste, madre? – Nathan comienza a desesperarse – quizás te olvidas que tu ya no tienes ningún derecho a decirnos que hacer.

- Una madre siempre tiene ese derecho.

- No tienes que ir, Nathan – interrumpe Gabriel – Peter y yo te traeremos una postal.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso planean ir? – Nathan los ve con desaprobación.

- Ángela seguirá insistiendo. Y honestamente no tengo ganas de discutir con ella por las siguientes semanas hasta aceptar. Peter va adelantado, no hay problema si falta, y yo puedo dejar el proyecto por una semana. Además si somos mayoría, al menos Ángela sentirá que si le hicimos caso. Así que tu quédate a arreglar tu campaña, y nosotros te traeremos algo bonito.

- Podríamos aprender a hacer origami – Peter ve a Gabriel con curiosidad – y si mamá pagará, no veo porque no aprovechar.

En el fondo, Peter accedió por la misma razón que Gabriel. Para el menor de los Petrelli siempre es difícil decirle que no a su mamá, sin importar que extravagantes sean las peticiones.

- Excelente – sonríe Ángela – se divertirán mucho. Hay muchas cosas que pueden ver en Japón. Apuesto a que unas serán sorprendentes.

- Voy a comprar un diccionario – Peter frunce el entrecejo - ¿Será muy difícil aprender japonés?

- Eres un nerd – se burla Gabriel.

- Lo dice el que usa lentes y pasa su día viendo un reloj desarmado – contesta con sarcasmo Peter.

- Hey, déjame decir que muchas chicas consideran que un hombre es mas atractivo si usa lentes.

- ¿Y cuando fue la última vez que tuviste una novia? – cuestiona Peter con curiosidad – porque creo que tu técnica no está funcionando.

- Apuesto a que las japonesas me encontrarán irresistible. Quizás regrese casado.

- A menos que pidas una por catalogo, no lo creo.

Gabriel se levanta y abraza a Peter fuertemente.

- ¡Me estás retando, hermanito!

- ¡No puedo respirar, ya déjame! – se queja Peter.

Nathan interviene, separando bruscamente a Gabriel de Peter. Al ver a su hermano mayor, Gabriel puede notar la molestia en Nathan. ¿Ahora qué?

- Peter te dijo que lo dejaras – dice fríamente Nathan.

- No lo estaba lastimando – se defiende Gabriel.

- Solo estábamos jugando, Nathan – apoya Peter – no es para tanto.

- Pues mas vale que se comporten en el viaje.

- ¿Y a ti que mas te da? – reta Gabriel – ni siquiera vas a ir.

- En eso te equivocas, Gabriel.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Me escuchaste. Voy a ir con ustedes.

Gabriel apenas si puede contener su furia. Nathan sabía que para Gabriel sería una pesadilla si se unía al viaje, y además esperaba pasar tiempo con Peter. Bien, si su hermano quiere guerra, Gabriel le hará lamentar esa decisión.


	2. Destinos Entrelazados

**Ensayo y error: Destinos Entrelazados**

Gabriel pensaba la mejor manera de hacer que Nathan desistiera de ir al viaje con ellos. Usó a Heidi y los niños; usó su campaña política; incluso usó a su padre fallecido, picando el orgullo que su hermano sentía por querer cubrir los pasos que Arthur dejó trazados para él. Nada funcionó.

- Me atrevo a decir que no quieres que vaya, Gabriel – Nathan dice fríamente mientras cenan.

- Te atreves porque sabes que es cierto – Gabriel contesta con molestia – Peter y yo ya teníamos todo planeado, y tu solo quieres arruinar la diversión.

- Quiero pensar que soy divertido – Nathan arquea una ceja.

- ¿En que planeta? – bufa Gabriel.

- Ay, ya basta – Peter interrumpe con tono resignado – no quiero un viaje con ustedes dos discutiendo. Para eso me quedo aquí. Si van a estar así, mejor no voy.

- ¡No! – dicen Nathan y Gabriel al mismo tiempo.

- Entonces cierren la boca y tolérense.

Gabriel no dice nada mas, pero ve de reojo a Nathan que también lo fulmina con la mirada. Ambos hacen grandes sacrificios por Peter. Incluso soportarse sin atacarse.

Por Peter, vale la pena todo.

* * *

- Domo arigato… domo…

Gabriel esboza una sonrisa cuando escucha a Peter. Está leyendo un diccionario para entender las palabras y aprender frases básicas.

- Ya déjalo Peter. Como diría Nathan 'el lenguaje universal es el mejor'.

- ¿El amor? – Peter dice con risa burlona.

- El dinero – Gabriel contesta seriamente – pero debes imaginarme con un palo metido en el trasero como Nathan lo tiene para que salga bien la imitación.

- ¡Gabriel! – ríe Peter – sabes que Nathan es un poco serio. No significa que tenga algo atorado por el cuerpo.

- Mira que no sabremos hasta que le hagas esa colonoscopía – Gabriel le guiña un ojo – igual y por ahí anda perdido el corazón.

Peter se ríe alegremente, pero poco después vuelve a su expresión seria, y ve con detenimiento a Gabriel.

- ¿Qué? – pregunta el chico después de sentir la mirada de Peter.

- Desde que tengo memoria, tu y Nathan nunca se han llevado bien. Yo soy el mas chico, lo lógico sería que ustedes se unieran para hacerme bromas o algo, pero nunca ha sido así… ¿Por qué?

Gabriel suspira, tratando de pensar la mejor respuesta para Peter. La verdad es que antes del nacimiento del menor de los Petrelli, Nathan y Gabriel se ignoraban. Cada quien con sus juguetes y sus cosas.

Las cosas comenzaron a tornarse competitivas y agresivas cuando Peter llegó. Gabriel no culpa a su hermano, de hecho para él fue una bendición. Dejó de sentirse tan solo en casa, y tenía a alguien con quien jugar. Pero Nathan era egoísta, y nunca quería compartir a Peter. Lo quería para él solo, y eso si que Gabriel no iba a tolerar.

* * *

_- Mama ¿Por qué estas tan gorda?_

_- Está embarazada, bobo – Nathan dice con tono burlesco._

_- Nathan, no trates así a tu hermano – Ángela regaña al niño – es que pronto vas a tener un hermanito ó hermanita, Gabriel, ¿Qué te parece?_

_- ¿En serio? – Gabriel siente un gran pesar. ¿Otro mas en esa casa? Si con Nathan era mas que suficiente, no necesitaba a otro como ese por aquí._

_- Si, y ya verás, los tres serán muy felices – su madre promete._

_- Yo ya no quiero otro hermano – Nathan se cruza de brazos._

_- Ni yo – Gabriel lo apoya._

_- La primera vez que los veo estar del mismo lado, y es para estar en contra de su hermanito mas pequeño – Ángela suspira – miren hijos, van a ver que este bebé va a hacerlos muy feliz. _

_- No te creo – Nathan enseña su lengua – eso dijiste la última vez._

_Gabriel aprieta los puños con furia. Como odiaba que Nathan hiciera eso. Que lo hiciera sentir como un estorbo._

_Los meses pasaron, y su mamá regresó después de una semana de ausencia con un pequeño bulto en brazos. Su hermano había nacido._

_Nathan y él se vieron con curiosidad; aunque ambos estaban de acuerdo en que este bebé solo sería una molestia mas, tenía la duda de cómo se vería. Ángela les sonrío y los guió a un cuarto especial que fue hecho para su nuevo hermanito. Su papá, como siempre, estaba trabajando._

_Al dejarlo en la cuna, Gabriel se paro de puntitas y vio el pequeño cuerpecito. Se veía tan indefenso…_

_- Les presento a nuestro nuevo Petrelli: Peter. Tenemos que cuidarlo muy bien, porque es especial._

_- ¿Qué tan especial? – pregunta Gabriel con curiosidad._

_- Mucho, Gabriel. Será la luz que ilumine sus caminos – Ángela sonríe – pero debemos cuidarlo, porque en ocasiones hará cosas que son peligrosas._

_- Es un bebé – Nathan dice de repente - ¿Qué puede hacer que sea peligroso?_

_- Oh, Nathan… no tienes idea…_

_El teléfono suena, haciendo que todos volteen al pasillo._

_- Enseguida regreso – dice su mamá, alejándose – cuiden a Peter._

_Cuando Gabriel dirige su mirada de nuevo a su hermano, nota como se ha despertado con el ruido del teléfono. Cuando sus ojos miel se posan en Gabriel… siente un pequeño vuelco en su estomago. Mamá tiene razón, él es diferente. Es no es como Nathan, que es malo y feo. Es especial…_

_Lo que Gabriel no sabía es que al mismo tiempo, Nathan sintió lo mismo por su hermano menor. Una gran necesidad de protección._

* * *

- ¿Y bien? – pregunta Peter.

- Nathan y yo siempre hemos tenido ideas opuestas – explica Gabriel – y la verdad sabes que la única razón por la que admitimos que somos familia es Ángela.

- Es solo… es triste ¿No? – Peter dice en voz baja – tengo dos hermanos maravillosos, pero no se pueden ver ni en pintura. Siempre tengo que dividirme para estar con ustedes, cuando sería tan fácil que los tres conviviéramos… no sé, creo que mamá tiene razón. Deberíamos actuar mas como hermanos.

Peter no sabía que en ocasiones sus palabras tenían un gran impacto en Gabriel. Que era el único que podía hacer sentir culpable al chico, cosa que ni Ángela lograba. Y jamás pensó que por su actitud, estaba a la vez causándole daño a su hermano.

- Veo que ya te dieron hormonas en la escuela de Enfermería – se burla Gabriel para romper el momento de tensión.

- ¡Ay, cállate! – Peter lo golpea en el brazo – es en serio.

- Lo sé, pero debes admitir que es muy femenino.

- Eso me saco por querer que ustedes sean civilizados. Mientras no me manchen de sangre, entonces está bien.

- Prometo que seremos cuidadosos al respecto – Gabriel dice con calma.

Peter sigue practicando su japonés, mientras Gabriel suspira. Va a ser un viaje largo.

* * *

Hiro Nakamura siempre supo que había algo especial en él. Que estaba destinado a algo más que una vida de negocios como su padre quería. Lástima que sea el único que así lo cree. Observando su reloj, ve el segundero pasar marcando el tiempo en su aburrida y monótona vida. Como quisiera detenerlo… como quisiera congelarse.

Y el reloj se detiene. Hiro parpadea, viendo todo a su alrededor. Nada parece moverse… ¿Cómo era posible? Al ver el reloj, sigue detenido… y al poco tiempo sigue avanzando. ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Habrá sido su imaginación?

Hiro Narakamura siempre supo que había algo especial en él. Ahora solo tiene que decidir que hacer para cambiar su destino.

* * *

Nathan no esperaba ver a Gabriel afuera de su oficina, con cara de perro regañado. Siempre ha sentido una aversión por su hermano, sin embargo sabe que no tiene una razón lógica para ello. Incluso Heidi ha tratado de que hagan 'las paces' y traten de llevar una mejor relación. Sobra decir que no lo han logrado.

- Gabriel – saluda Nathan secamente.

- Nathan – responde Gabriel - ¿Podemos hablar?

- ¿Peter está bien? – se alarma Nathan, sabiendo que la única cosa que ellos tienen en común es su hermano menor.

- Si, está bien.

- Bien… pasa entonces… - Nathan deja que Gabriel pase por delante, sintiendo una punzada de malestar. ¿Por qué no podía tolerar estar con su hermano en la misma habitación? Algo debía tener mal.

- Gracias – Gabriel entra y toma asiento frente al escritorio. Nathan está tentado a preguntarle que quien lo invitó a sentarse, pero guarda silencio. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa necesidad de provocar al mediando de los Petrelli sin razón aparente.

Cuando Nathan toma asiento frente a Gabriel, analiza las cosas detenidamente. Gabriel no se parece a sus padres, tiene una personalidad difícil y en ocasiones parece sentir odio por él. Si, a Nathan le desagrada, pero odio es algo muy fuerte; no lo siente a la ligera. Sin embargo el ha notado que Gabriel lo ha visto como si quisiera que se evaporara. Que dejara de existir.

Gabriel era diferente… y para Nathan, no era un Petrelli. Claro que no diría nada a su madre o a Peter, pero él lo sentía. Dentro de él tenía la duda si Gabriel era realmente de la familia. No recordaba mucho de su niñez, pero el embarazo de su madre fue extraño. Nathan había visto que su estomago creció de un día a otro, y no lo dejaba tocarlo, a diferencia de Peter que su mamá les pedía a ambos tocar su vientre. Cuando nació, Nathan lo veía muy grande para ser un recién nacido, pero su madre dijo que era de complexión robusta.

Y cierto, Gabriel es alto, pero no es de complexión robusta.

Hubo un tiempo en que se dedicó a investigar si Gabriel realmente era un Petrelli. Llegó a un callejón sin salida con el certificado de nacimiento, y lo dejó de lado. Era mucho esfuerzo para probar algo que bueno, se supone es verdad.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece? – pregunta Nathan finalmente.

- Peter me preguntó que porque no nos llevábamos bien – dice Gabriel con franqueza.

- ¿Ah, si?

- Expresó que no le gusta tener que dividirse porque nosotros lo hacemos escoger – Gabriel parece molesto – se veía muy triste.

Nathan suspiró. Peter era tan noble, y es cierto, en esta guerra entre ellos pocas veces toman en cuenta a Peter y sus sentimientos.

- ¿Y que sugieres hacer? – Nathan pregunta, arqueando una ceja.

- Una tregua. Por Peter, vamos a llevarnos lo mejor posible en el viaje. No nos toleramos, pero los dos siempre hemos querido lo mejor para nuestro pequeño hermano.

- ¿Y crees que Peter pensará que es suficiente? Por lo que dices, él busca que nos llevemos mejor de manera habitual – Nathan frunce el entrecejo. Llevarse bien con Gabriel de por vida es una misión imposible.

- Tal vez aprecie el esfuerzo… no quiero arruinarle este viaje, Nathan. Quiero que se divierta, y tenga lo que ha querido: dos hermanos que no se atacan constantemente. Yo puedo hacer el esfuerzo, por él… ¿Puedes tu?

Nathan duda por un momento de que responder. Claro que puede, pero la pregunta aquí es si quiere hacerlo. Gabriel y él no pueden dejar de atacarse, es bien conocido que discuten y tienen demasiadas diferencias. Si años de terapia y una intervención religiosa no pudieron cambiarlo, ¿La propia voluntad de ellos será suficiente?

El mayor de los Petrelli está tentado a decir que no. Que vaya a hacerse el héroe con otra persona y que Peter no se va a creer semejante hipocresía. Algo lo detiene de hacerlo. Una pequeña punzada, como si eso fuera a romper algo que existe entre la familia Petrelli.

Después de pensarlo más, Nathan suspira. Peter siempre lo hace comprometerse en cosas que él no quiere hacer. Primero tener un perro y ahora esto.

- Está bien – accede Nathan – seremos civilizados en el viaje, y le daremos a Peter lo que siempre ha querido. Una familia feliz.

- Hecho – Gabriel se pone de pie, sonriendo – nos veremos, _hermanito_.

Al escuchar a Gabriel y verlo salir con su risa irónica, Nathan se pregunta si fue tan buena idea después de todo. Por alguna razón, sabe que esto va a terminar en desastre; solo espera no salir perdiendo con todo esto.


End file.
